


you & I

by KristiLynn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Orgasm, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: It's graduation night in Riverdale and things are changing.





	

Tonight is graduation night, but you would never know it by how we’re acting. You and me, we’re laughing and dancing like it’s any other night, like everything isn’t about to change. 

As we dance you kiss my shoulder (to anyone else it would have been unnoticable but not to me) and your breath on my skin sends shives up my spine. All I can think is how long I’ve been wanting this but never realized it. I wrap my arm back around your neck, push my body against yours and breath in the scent of your perfume like it’s the last time I will get to smell it. 

I don’t know what happens next. One minute we’re dancing and then you’ve taken my hand and you’re leading me upstairs into a bedroom. I don’t know whose bedroom it is, actually I don’t even know whose house this is, but I know that right now there’s no place else I’d rather be. 

You shut the door behind us and turn and look at me with this mischievous grin on your face that I have grown to know so well. “So…” you say in a singsong voice, your eyebrow cocked. 

“So…” I say back, biting the corner of my lip. 

I don’t know why I’m so nervous all of a sudden. I’ve done this before...but not with you. Everything will change after this. 

You take my hand and kiss it gently. “It’s okay,” you whisper. “I know you’re not going to choose me. I’m not going to hold that against you.” You run your finger against the palm of my hand. “We’ll just let tonight be tonight.” 

I stare at you, there are so many things I want to say but I’m unsure where to begin.. I start to say your name but you cut me off with a kiss. “It’s okay,” You smirk, placing your forehead against mine. 

I let go of your hand and begin to walk backwards towards motioning you with my finger. “Are you going to join me?”

You begin to follow me and as you get closer to me you slide your dress off and step out of it without missing a step. Your nipples pucker as the breeze from the air conditioner hits them and I stop breathing for a moment.

“Seems you’re a little over dressed,” You whisper playing with the top button on my shirt. 

You begin to unbutton my shirt, slowly as if you’re trying to take in every inch of my skin and every noise that I make because you will never get this moment again. As you reach the last button you push my shirt to the floor and I fall back on the bed, spreading my legs so you can settle between them. 

Your hand grasps at my breast and your mouth begins to explore my body. You move from my lips to my jaw and down to my flushed neck, and I can’t help but let out a moan. I can tell it’s music to your ears. 

You roll my nipples with your fingers, and I jump, my back arching slightly. And then before I know what’s happening you slide your free hand under my skirt and and I begin to blush as you feel how wet I am. You just smirk, and move your fingers against my clit. A series of moans fly out of my mouth which seems to be your cue to move your hand faster.

"God," I moan. I’ve never felt this way before. I grip my sheets and my hips buck in response as your fingers begin to find a rhythm. 

“I’m not God,” you whisper as you run your tongue over my nipple. “Say my name.” You run your tongue between my breasts as you slide a finger inside me. “Say it.”

I want to. I want to scream her name to the heavens. But I can’t form the words. All I can do is gasp as I throw my head back and I burry my hand in your raven colored hair. 

As I come down from my high I look down at you and smile. 

“You okay B?” You ask pulling me against your body.

I nod my head, resting it against your breast. “I’m just realizing something,” I whisper.

“What?”

“It was always me and you. No one else ever stood a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pbams prompt battle using the prompts: gentle, skirt, fingers, dance, graduation, panties


End file.
